Harry Potter and the MSN Life
by CarolVAmellark
Summary: The Harry Potter crew gets MSN! Read and find out how they cope with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a little fun fanfic I'm trying out after I read some other awesome fanfics, so... hope you like! So, basically, the Harry Potter crew gets msn! Their usernames are as listed..**

**Harry – **_**iamhairy**_

**Ron – **_**Ronrocks**_

**Hermione – **_**missgranger**_

**Draco – **_**Slytherinprince**_

**Ginny – **_**gingerhead**_

**Neville – **_**Nevillesprout**_

**Luna – **_**lovemelovegood**_

**Blaise – **_**BlameitonZabini**_

**Pansy – **_**pandaparkin**_

**Enjoy...**

**CarolVAmellark**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_iamhairy has logged on._

_Ronrocks has logged on._

iamhairy:Hullo, Ron!

Ronrocks: what's up, Harry?

iamhairy:Cho and I just kissed! In the room of requirement!

Ronrocks:wow, harry! Impressive! How was it?

_missgranger has logged on._

_Gingerhead has logged on_

missgranger: Hello, boys.

Gingerhead: Hi Harry! Ron.

iamhairy: hey, 'mione, Ginny

Ronrocks: Greetings, Hermione. Ginny.

Gingerhead: *sticks tongue out*

missgranger: What were you boys talking about?

Ronrocks: harry was going to describe for me his first kiss with Cho tonight

missgranger: NO WAY

Gingerhead: oh. really. Ron, I suppose you want to know because _you've _never been kissed, have you?

Ronrocks: well, I'll have you know..

Gingerhead: MUM DOESN'T COUNT

Ronrocks: *blinks*

iamhairy: well... it's not like I'll tell you now, with the girls here..

_Slytherinprince has logged on._

Slytherinprince: I AM HERE!

iamhairy: no asked you, Malfoy. *aside to Ron* git.

Slytherinprince: I clearly saw that, Potter.

iamhairy: it was meant to be.

missgranger: Why are you even here, Malfoy?

Slytherinprince: well, well, if it isn't my lovely Granger, whom I shared a heaty evening with last Friday.

Ronrocks: WHAT?

iamhairy: HERMIONE!

Gingerhead: OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?

missgranger: I swear I didn't ! MALFOY I WILL AVADA YOU. AS SOON AS I SEE YOU

Slytherinprince: which is supposed to be tonight, my dear, didn't you remember?

Ronrocks, iamhairy, Gingerhead: WHAT?

missgranger: *covers face* You guys! I didn't! I didn't do anything, I swear!

Slytherinprince: but you will. again. *winks*

iamhairy: again?

Gingerhead: Shame on you, Mione.

_BlameitonZabini has logged on._

BlameitonZabini: Draco, man! where have you been?

Slytherinprince: here, talking to the Gryffindor Trio. shocking, eh?

Gingerhead: Hey! I'm still here, malfoy!

BlameitonZabini: not really. not after what I saw you and Granger doing last week.

Ronrocks: what did you see!

missgranger: ZABINI! you nutter! and MALFOY! I will get the BOTH of you this time!

Slytherinprince: so we're still on for tonight? ;)

iamhairy: HERMIONE!

BlameitonZabini: the both of us? *gasps* you cheating roach! I'm Draco's best mate! how could you?

Ronrocks: HERMIONE!

missgranger: Harry! Ron! NO!

Slytherinprince: i know, they're hideous, aren't they?

BlameitonZabini: I couldn't agree more.

Ronrocks: you... you ... you BIMBO!

BlameitonZabini: that was by far the worst insult I have ever heard.

Slytherinprince: whatever. Granger, I will see you tonight, same time, same place ? ;) alright then. bye, hotstuff.

BlameitonZabini: i'm out.

_Slytherinprince and BlameitonZabini have logged out. _

missgranger: *speechless*

iamhairy: i can't believe you, Hermione.

Ronrocks: really. after all this time?

missgranger: Harry, no! and Ron, no! You guys have to believe me!

Gingerhead: FOR THE LOVE OF GODRIC, I'M . STILL. HERE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Read and review, thank you.**

**I will love you forever.**

**-CarolVAmellark **


	2. Chapter 2: Going Loony

**Hello there, I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter of **_**Harry Potter and the MSN Life, **_**but though I**__**had 22 readers/visitors so far, I've only gotten 3 reviews. THUS the reason why I'm giving a**__**shoutout to those first 3 reviewers:**_** Liana Ross, Fluffy-san, and MissSherlock. **_**Thank you! I hope you find this next chapter intriguing and delightful to read! **

**CarolVAmellark**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Ronrocks has logged on._

Ronrocks: Hellooo? Anyone there?

Ronrocks: Babapa doobi baaa LA LADA

Ronrocks: Oh Godric Gryffindor! There's galleons of gaps and goo between your gruesome, grimy teeth!

_lovemelovegood has logged on._

lovemelovegood:Excuse me?

Ronrocks: oh. er.. well, you see... I...

lovemegood: Oh, Ronald. The Nargles have gotten to your head! Stop bambling like a babbling baboon!

lovemelovegood: though I must say... you do look like one sometimes...

Ronrocks: HEY!

lovemelovegood: oh. I'm sorry, I lied to you. Wrackspurts have taken over, you know.

Ronrocks: Thank you.

lovemelovegood: You look like a baboon _all _the time!

_Slytherinprince has logged on._

Slytherinprince: I couldn't agree more, Loony. THE TRUTH, at last!

_Slytherinprince has logged off._

Ronrocks: MALFOY!

lovemelovegood: ...and that one time when Dad showed me a picture of one.. I thought they were cute, actually.. until I met you and realized how alike you look...

Ronrocks: LUNAAA!

Ronrocks: Grrr...

lovemelovegood: Oh! A bear, too! Yes, yes... I can see the similar features... and –

Ronrocks: Oh Godric. -_-

Ronrocks: I wonder where Harry and Hermione are...

lovemelovegood: Oh! Oh! I know where she is!

Ronrocks: Really? Great! All right then!

...

Ronrocks: Ahem.. ?

lovemelovegood: Bless you, Ronald.

Ronrocks: ?

Ronrocks: first of all, that wasn't a sneeze.

Ronrocks: Second of all, well where is she?

lovemelovegood: Who?

Ronrocks: HERMIONE!

lovemelovegood: Oh! hehe, yes...

lovemelovegood: well? say please.

Ronrocks: Really? _Really?_

lovemelovegood: yes.

*_half an hour later of bickering*_

Ronrocks: UGHHH . fine! _Please, _Luna.

lovemelovegood: Alright!

lovemelovegood: She told me she was going to meet a Slytherin boy tonight, to work on something together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**There you go! What do you think? Of course, it's not much, but... you know... **

**Hope you liked, and reviews are VERY supportive, thank you. **

****Oh, and by the way, good luck to those of you who are going to be doing their exams this month/week!**

**Much love,**

**CarolVAmellark ™**


	3. Chapter 3: The Close Truth

CHAPTER THREE

**Hello, all! How's everyone? Good? Alright, let's continue, shall we? Heres another chapter for you..**

_BlameitonZabini has logged on._

_missgranger has logged on._

_lovemelovegood has logged on._

lovemelovegood: Hello, earthlings!

missgranger: hello, there, Luna

BlameitonZabini: Loony. -.-

missgranger: YOU! ^ What are _you _doing here? Have you not considered my warning, Zabini?

BlameitonZabini: Well it doesn't matter to me, of course.

lovemelovegood: Why not?

missgranger: Thanks, Luna! Why not?

lovemelovegood: Oh, no problem. What is it we are talking about?

BlameitonZabini: *chuckles*

missgranger: Never mind what this is about! No, DO mind! The point is that Zabini here has just made a BIG mistake by returning here! It seems something bad always happens through this MSN...

_Slytherinprince has logged on._

Slytherinprince: Did someone say 'bad'?

missgranger: great . -_-

BlameitonZabini: Hey, mate!

lovemelovegood: Is that Terry Boot? :D

BlameitonZabini: Boot's not even in _Slytherin, _Lovegood. You of all people should know that!

lovemelovegood: oh...

missgranger: ...

Slytherinprince: ANYWAY

missgranger: Ahh, come to see the show, Malfoy? *smirk*

Slytherinprince: Hey, that's my line!

lovemelovegood: hehe

BlameitonZabini: That's not fair! How come you didn't, er, re-warn Draco because of his presence here?

missgranger: Because I don't feel like doing it anymore, Blaise.

Slytherinprince: Because I'm special.

lovemelovegood: You're just as sane as I am.

Slytherinprince: How dare you! My father will hear about this! :O

lovemelovegood: Oh, isn't it obvious, Blaise? Why Hermione didn't yell at Draco like she did you?

missgranger: absolutely not

Slytherinprince: Whatever

BlameitonZabini: Oh, OF COURSE! Damn, I forgot!

lovemelovegood: Right, Blaise? Hermione fancies him, don't you, Hermione?

_missgranger has logged out._

BlameitonZabini: Aha! I cant believe I forgot about last time...

Slytherinprince: congratulations, Blaise. *smirks*

lovemelovegood: congratulations... what are we talking about now?

_Slytherinprince has logged out._

_BlameitonZabini has logged out._

lovemelovegood: hehe, guess who I am? – ~8)

lovemelovegood: guys? ...

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE review, it really helps, really! :D**

**And what did you guys think of the official HP quotes in the conversation? ;) **

**OH! And TWO LAST THINGS. **

**Do any of you have twitter? I have a Harry Potter themed account, follow me ****VarryPotterhead**** , & I shall followback, just mention me **

**Do any of you have a Hogwarts Extreme account? If not, make one! Its cool If you do, lemme know, I'm a pureblooded Ravenclaw called **_**mrsfeltbeats **__** . **_**Yes, I love Tom Felton. : D**

**Much love,**

**Carol **


End file.
